Venus
Venus is an original character invented by Terrifyger. Appearance Venus seems to be the physical embodiment of feminine sexuality and desires from men. She is quite short, at about 5'2" tall, and her body is slender yet thicc, deliciously curvy, and kinda chubby as well. Her breasts are quite huge, with a cup size of 40K, and they aren't saggy; they actually stay up as if she was wearing a push-up bra (though she doesn't, normally). She has a very distinct bubble butt as well. Her face is smooth, round, and perfectly shaped, with a cute little nose, inviting lips, and eyes that sparkle like amethyst. Her hair is a long, flowing river of orange that falls all the way down to just above her butt. Venus wears a white short-sleeved top that's made from an elastic and fireproof material. The bottom is designed to cradle and cling to the underside of the breasts so that it can keep them covered without squishing them too much, and it leaves her tummy exposed as a result. There's a pink fire emblem on each of her sleeves at the shoulders, and a heart with horns and bat wings on the chest, one on each of the spots where her nipples would be. A pink stripe also runs along the underside of her breasts, just above the bottom hem of the shirt. She also wears an orange skirt with two little green leaves on the hem at her lower back, the skirt being specifically designed to make her butt look like a peach. In her succubus form, however, Venus looks very, very different. Her skin becomes completely pink, her hair turns purple and looks more wild and showy, her hands and feet become larger and more reptilian, and she possesses a pair of wings on her back, a tail on her butt, and a pair of curved horns on her head. She also grows to ten times her human size when she's in her demon form. Personality Venus is very bubbly and cheerful most of the time. She is very, very honest and caring, putting the well-beings of others before herself at all times, and she enjoys trying new things. She's extremely good with children, having a very motherly outlook that can settle even the most rambunctious of kids, and it can also easily settle the men in her life, too. She usually doesn't mind very much if she's indecent with someone she knows very well, whether intentionally or accidentally, though she does try to be decent when in public. She also has a big sweet tooth and loves to eat anything with sugar, which thankfully won't make her fat in the slightest due to not being human. She is terrified of bees. Powers/Abilities *'Imperviousness:' Her skin is very impervious, unable to be punctured without the use of magic or magically-enchanted weapons. *'Flight:' She can use her wings to fly. *'Life Drain:' She can drain the life energy from her target once she gets a hold of them, though not all at once: only a little per second. *'Curing Kiss:' Her kisses have the power to heal any afflictions that have been dealt to the target, whether it's lost health, poison, amnesia, insanity, blindness, deafness, or paralyzation. Although if the target was simply born with any of these conditions, then it won't be able to heal them; it'll only heal them if the condition(s) were afflicted. *'Human Form:' She can change her appearance to resemble a human's, and she uses this ability most of the time. Gallery _updated__venus_succubus_form_by_terrifyger_dahh0uz-pre.jpg|Venus' original appearance. past_meets_present__venus__by_terrifyger_dd55v6o-fullview.jpg|A comparison of Venus' old look to her new look. hi_there___by_terrifyger_dcn9kds-pre.jpg|Digital art of Venus. venus__digital_artwork__by_terrifyger_dcmsodq-pre.jpg|Ditto. post_jog_stretching_by_terrifyger_dcsgvdv-pre.jpg|Venus stretching after a jogging session. special_gift_by_terrifyger_dcu7ic6-pre.jpg|A Christmas picture of Venus wrapped up like a gift. a_wonderful_sight_to_wake_up_to_by_terrifyger_dd0i99k-pre.jpg|Venus lying in bed. wrong_size_by_terrifyger_dd2zv1b-pre.jpg|Venus trying to put on a pair of jeans that might be a size too small... accidental_upskirt_by_terrifyger_dd6bw0t-pre.jpg|Venus accidentally showing her panties. relaxing_venus_by_terrifyger_ddfkvtc-fullview.jpg|Venus relaxing on a beach towel, as part of a Summer Collab project done by a friend of Terrifyger's. venus_tickle_tortured_2_0_by_terrifyger_dd7nxdj-pre.jpg|Venus getting tickle tortured. venus_pinkflicker_ref__bio_in_description__by_terrifyger_dd19vnh-pre.jpg|Venus' ref sheet. the_two_most_popular_by_terrifyger_dd652o9-pre.jpg|Venus and Scrappard together. PhotoEditor_20191005_191903258.jpg|Venus enjoying a bubble tea. Trivia *Venus and Terrifyger are dating. *At the time of her creation, Venus was originally created to be the embodiment of feminine sexuality and desires that Terrifyger had, both appearance-wise and personality-wise. *She is 2814 years old, but looks as though she's in her early twenties.